Crucial
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Draco's father should know better than to disturb them in bed! HPDM


-1Draco Malfoy smiled to himself as he rolled over in bed, attempting to lace an arm around the lithe frame of his lover. Instead, he found nothing but blankets.

"Harry?" he whispered softly, sadly. Surely harry had not left in the middle of the night once more?

"Draco… Draco… Draco," the blonde boy heard his fathers voice sneer behind him. Hearing his fathers voice was a regular occurance, however, this experience was made more real by the wash of warm breath over the back of his neck.

Draco didn't even attempt to move. "Where is Harry?" he asked, his voice level even though sweat was beading on his forehead.

"Precioussss Potterrrr has been deeealt wiiith," Belatrix's voice said from the darkness, followed by a high-pitched cackle.

A strangled yelp. A thump. A bang.

A strangled yelp. A thump. A bang.

Draco calmly pulled his hand to his chest and let it rest delicately over his heart.

Now or never.

Now or never.

Now or never.

Too late.

Someone in the distance turned on the lights of the room and Belatrix and Lucius came into clear view.

Draco stood from bed, black silk boxers riding low on his hips.

"Aunt bella," he said with a smile, which quickly turned into a look of disgust. "I rather hoped I wouldn't have to see your filthy face again too soon," he sneered.

"How daaare you!" She demanded, her accent thick.

"Oh please, woman, you're insufferable," he snorted before turning to his father. "Ah, dear, dear Daddy," he said calmly. "What do I owe the displeasure of your company?" he asked rather hastily, his lips curling in disgust.

"I'm your father, boy," Lucius snarled, speaking for the second time. "Crucio!" he called, raising his wand high into the air before dropping it again.

Draco fell to his knee's, his hand clutching at his forehead and his eyes screwed tightly shut.

Lucius Malfoy laughed, looking over Draco, shaking his head. "You're weak!" he hissed.

Draco stood, ignoring his father completely and, instead, turning to his aunt. "Aunt Bella," he sighed happily. "You know, I'd never, ever hit a woman," he shook his head slowly, "An exception can be made for you," he snarled as his fist collided with the womans jaw.

Lucius raised his wand as a thin piece of wood touched gently at his neck. "Now, now… mister Malfoy," the silky voice said slowly. "I would think… you'll be dropping that," it continued as a hand gently plucked the holly-wand from the elder Malfoy's hand. Harry stepped around Lucius Malfoy and smiled sweetly. "Welcome, welcome, I don't believe you attended our housewarming," Harry smiled, shaking his head softly.

"You see, Lucius… may I call you Lucius? Yes… yes.." Harry nodded almost absently, ignoring the fact that Draco and Belatrix were now engaged in a battle of royal proportions behind him.

Lucius dived forward on a whim, plucking the wand from Harry's hand and snickering. "Well, well, Potter," he ground out. "Have we… let our guard down?"

Harry doubled over with laughter, before straightning and staring the man directly in the eyes with a briliant smile.

"Acio Guree," he said happily, and within seconds four perfect silver-bladed, black-handled daggers were in the space between him and Lucius. He waved a hand as one of the daggers floated towards Bellatrix and directed the other daggers towards Lucius Malfoy.

"Do. Not. Fuck. With me," Harry mumbled through gritted teeth as he pushed himself toward the older man and smiled a sadistic smile.

Lucius Malfoy mearly smiled. "How does it feel?" he asked, curling his top lip. "How does it feel… to touch him?" laughter crept into his voice. "You watched him hold your dear, dear puppet-master whilst the others came… watched him help kill him… how does it feel to touch him, Potter? How does it feel to kiss him? How does it feel to love the man who destroyed your puppet-master?"

"Bastard." he whispered as he cast a wandless, wordless crucio upon him.

Bastard.

Don't fuck with me.

Bastard.

Don't fuck with me.

Bastard.

Lucius collapsed in a heap at Harry's feet, and the raven-haired man shook his head, "You're weak," he laughed.

Draco grasped at the wand next to his bed and pointed it at his Aunt. "CRUCIO!" he screamed.

"I love you Draco,"

"I love you Harry,"


End file.
